The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for mirroring in a server, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for selective enablement of mirroring in a server.
Reliability, availability and serviceability (RAS) are important for a server, which is a computer or computer program which manages access to a centralized resource or service in a network. To achieve reliability and availability, hardware redundancies or spares may be incorporated at various levels of the server. When there is a failure in the server or system, a spare may be deployed seamlessly by either the hardware, for example at a semiconductor level, by a hypervisor or by firmware. The hardware may include memory components such as DRAMs (dynamic random-access memory), dual-in-line memory modules (DIMMs), wires and other components. The hypervisor, or virtual machine manager, is firmware or a program which works as if there are multiple computers on the server or system, and the hypervisor allows multiple operating systems to share a single hardware host, where each operating system appears to have the host's processor, memory and other resources. As a result of the deployment of the spare, applications or programs running on the system may not be impacted by a failure.